US Family
by lildee-dee247
Summary: Sequel to U.S Army. 14 years later Bella and Wiley have husbands and children. Now they have to struggle with serving their country and raising their family. Secrets are kept. New enemies appear and Old ones return.


Wiley's kids

Twin boys: Aaron and Austin age: 14 ½

Twin girls: Ava and Amelia age: 13

Twin boys: Ethan and Elijah age: 12

Twins boy and girl: Eric and Mia age: 7

Girl: Sophia age: 2

Bella's kids

Twin boys: Alexander and Anthony age: 13 ½

Triplets girls: Emma Savannah Arianna age: 11

Twin boy and girl Cameron and Grace age: 10

Boy: Wyatt: age: 5

Chapter 1: Coming home from over seas

Wiley

"Please buckle your seat belt and put your trays we are prepared to land".

Me and Bella buckled are seat belts and sighed, we were coming home from being overseas for six months. I really didn't want to leave I wanted to stay home with my babies and my husband. And I really didn't want to leave little Sophie its what we called her. She was only two and it always broke my heart when she would always ask me to come home over video chat.

We were surprising the family who were all at my Dads for Christmas eve. We were originally suppose to come in January but since we finished up a little earlier we get to come home. This will be the last time we go over seas for a while. Which I am so happy for.

The plane landed with a jolt, but I barley notice I was in a hurry to get home. We grabbed our bags and walked off the terminal. We put on our hats as we walked through the airport it was required when we were in uniform. People gave us looks of gratitude and some even came up to hug us.

We caught a cab to forks which took like two hours so me and Bella played I spy which was just so entertaining. She kept picking green which was the trees surrounding us. She wasn't really that good at the game. Once we pulled up to dads house it was eight o'clock and everyone should be out picking a Christmas tree.

We unlocked the door and sat our bags near the door, the house was empty. But the smell of Mama Sue's cookies made my stomach growled. Bella and I both shared a look before we ran into the kitchen. On the table was Mama Sue's famous ginger snap cookies the ones I loved and craved during my pregnancies. I quickly grabbed two beers out the fridge before going to sit next to Bella. I took off my hat and hung my jacket on the back of the chair. You could see my dog tags and the locket Xavier gave to me, against my tan shirt.

A plate of cookies and four beers later we heard the front door open.

"Be careful with that tree I don't want yall knockin down any of my pictures off the walls" I heard Mama Sue say. She walked into the kitchen to see me putting the last cookie in my mouth. She looked from the empty plate to me and Bella a few times. I took the last swig of my beer before getting and running out the back door with Bella. Mama Sue chased after us screaming her head off .

"You two get back here your going to get it for eating all my cookies" she yelled chasing us around the yard. Everyone ran to the back yard to see what the commotion was. But as soon as my kids saw me I was tackled to the ground. Bella's kids doing the same to her. I let out a huff as my two eldest boy tackled me.

Once my kids let me up I hugged each and everyone of my kids. Starting from the oldest to the youngest. I kissed my two eldest sons Aaron and Austin and rolled my eyes when they let out "Aww Ma" even though they pulled me tighter and smelled my hair that I had let down. I moved on to my girls Ava and Amelia who were looking like me more and more each day. I moved down to my two little trouble makers Eric and Mia. They only came up to my hip so it was amusing to see them hugging my legs.

Next was my youngest Sophie who was spitting image of me when I was a little girl. I got on my knees so I could be eye level with her. She grabbed my face in her tiny little hands. "Mama are you gonna stay with us now" she asked me. "yeah baby I am" I said pecking her lips and squeezing her tight.

I let her go and turn to my husband to see him standing there made all my heart go away. I few tears slipped down my cheeks as he wrapped me in his arms. I breathed in his scent and knew I was home.

Damn its feels good to be home.

**Hope you enjoyed an please review. **

**~lildee-dee247**


End file.
